lillixclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Cynthia
Princess Cynthia is the seventh fairy from LillixClub She's a huge shopaholic. Have small problems with boys. In love with Uriel. Her best friend is Kaelan, guy, Uriel's cousin and boss. Personality Profile . 'Childhood' Cynthia was born in a very rich royal family. She's daughter of King Proteus and Queen Gailyn. She's got a little sister Hope. She's very confident, well groomed, sometimes selfish and stubborn. She likes parties, shopping and learning. . 'First Transformation' She gained her first transformation on her 16th birthday. Her little sister was playing in the garden and suddenly an earthquake pulled her into a huge hole. Cynthia transformed and saved Hope. Cynthia is afraid of heighs. She doesn't use her wings. She's a defender. . 'Alfea' Her first day at Alfea was a total disaster. Her luggage was eaten by a moster and she spent the whole day in the shops so she wasn't able to go to the night of the Magic Gift Exchange Ceremony. Cynthia's got very good grades at school and her favourite subject is Magiphilosophy. Her favourite teacher is professor Avalon. Appearance 'Civilian' Cynthia has blonde, almost white hair, gray eyes and tan skin. . . . 'Magic Winx' Her Winx outfit is a sky-blue dress with dark violet skirt under the dress and light violet cloth around her waist. She wears wrist lenght fingerless gloves covering her arms and high heels with light violet frills and dark violet soles. . . . . 'Enchantix' Her Enchantix outfit is a high-waist, hip-length violet frock with white thistle and violet trimming. She's got a ribbon belt around her waist and transparent frills. Her gloves are translucent violet that go to her upper arm and are decorated with jewels. She wears strappy, white colored barefoot sandals and wears a transparent frilled clip placed upon the left side of her head. Her wings are large and slyly-shaped, violet in color with an undertone of shades of blue and white. Her hair is curled and stapled on the back. . . . . 'Believix' Her Believix outfit is a white corset with violet strips and pink roses on her breast. She wears a dark violet costume under the corset. She's got long transparent frills on her back and violet wristbands with transparent frills. She wears ballerina-like boots with a very high transparent buskins. Her wings are dragonfly-shaped and are violet in color with an undertone of shades of blue, green, and pink. Her hair is now styled into elegant pigtails curled on the tips. . . Cynthia/Gallery . List of Cynthia's spells 'Magic Winx' Flare - sends a ball of plasma to light the place up Endurance - makes the target stronger C amouflage - makes the target invisible Plasma Wall - creates a powerful wall of exploding plasma Plasma Shield - powerful plasma shield Plasma Power - unique power, offensive or deffensive . 'Enchantix' Searing Plasma - burns the target Invisibility Sphere - makes the targets invisible Plasma Force - shoots three balls of plasma Explosion of Plasma - huge explosion Plasma Lash - plasma whip . 'Believix' Sanctuary - creates a safe sphere when fairies can restore their powers away from evil attacks Ultravision - fairy can see things that are invisible for others Plasmaburst - target explodes Rain of Plasma - attacks the area with huge exploding plasma balls Plasma Storm - huge storm of plasma 'Sophiex' Plasma Sun ''' Lovix '''Snowing Plasma Harmonix Sirenix Plasma Punch Plasma Kick Plasma Of Sirenix 'Destinix' Destiny of Plasma 'Trueix' Ture Plasma 'Timex' Time of Plasma Curiosities . *'Favourite Food: '''lasagne *'Favourite Colour: light violet *'''Favourite Hobby: shopping! *'Favourite Pet: '''Unic the unicorn *'Ideal Boyfriend: Uriel *'''Best Friends: Kaelan *'Favourite Movies: '''romantic movies *'Loves: flirting *'''Hates: being alone *'Favourite Music: '''electro *'Favourite Shoes: high heels *'''Favourite Subject: Magiphilosophy *'Favourite Spell: '''Sanctuary *'Motto:''' "Let's spice things up a bit!" Category:Fairies Category:Chrarcters Category:LillixClub Fairies Category:Transform